


Questions and Reaction

by Aziord



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziord/pseuds/Aziord
Summary: “Why the hell is your jacket so warm to the touch?”Desmond and Alex end up in a supply closet in order to hide from Blackwatch soldiers.





	Questions and Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a big multichaptered protocreed thing earlier but I'm testing the waters with a different, short oneshot instead.

“Why the hell is your jacket so warm to the touch?”

Desmond was desperate to break the awkward silence between them with anything — even with vaguely obnoxious questions. The silence would’ve been one thing if Alex and him were only in a room together. It was another thing entirely when they were unceremoniously shoved together in the supply closet of some abandoned building while the hustling steps of Blackwatch agents went by.

Seconds ticked by marked only by Desmond’s quiet breathes — right, Alex technically didn’t need to breathe, though he could feel the slight up-and-down movement of the other’s chest this close together; must’ve been an automatic motion — and still, Alex did not deign to answer Desmond’s question.

“You die on me?” Desmond started, keeping his voice low in case a lone Blackwatch soldiers still lurked nearby. “You don’t have answer if—”

“No,” Alex’s gruff voice cut through Desmond’s own statement, stilling them both into silence.

Desmond stiffened as Alex shifted in their precarious position, angling his arm higher over Desmond’s shoulder. “Dana said I should work on monitoring how I word things. Some things I say sound creepy due to my word choice, is what she said. I was trying to think of another way to explain.”

Blinking, Desmond watched what he could of Alex’s expression in the minimal light trickling through the cracks of the door. Which, admittedly, was essentially none. He expected the impassive expression Alex usually wore, sometimes a hint of annoyance, but— if his eyes weren’t deceiving him, he would say Alex looked rather _bashful_ in that moment.

“Well,” Desmond began, cracking a crooked grin he was unsure if Alex could even _see_ , “go ahead and explain how you normally would. It can’t be _that_ bad.”

Another brief pause of silence, and then—

“It’s essentially my skin.”

Desmond immediately grimaced. Yeah, okay, it really _was_ that bad. Dana had a point.

A huff of indiganance came from Alex in the silence. So Alex _could_ see him in the minimal light. Good to note. “I see Dana was right. Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine! Just. . . weird to think of it like that. Do you think you could explain it in another way?”

Because really, Desmond had absolutely no clue what Alex had meant. He had seen flashes of the other’s arms under his jackets looking completely normal; what Alex had said was turning gears in Desmond’s head but left no real conclusion.

A small pause — and really, there had been quite a few of those in the past ten minutes — then Alex’s voice filtered back between the two.

“It’s easier for me to show you.”

Before Desmond could question what the other meant, the fabric under Desmond’s palms shifted, unwinding into what felt like sentient threads brushing against his fingers before they were all but yanked backwards, causing Desmond to fall further forward onto Alex without three layers of cloth between them.

“Holy shit.”

And what else could Desmond say to _that_ ? A quick glance from Alex’s face and down to his chest to where Desmond’s two hands were currently splayed confirmed what had just happened. Even with the slivers of light in the closet, Desmond could barely make out the contrast of his hands against Alex’s _very_ pale and _very_ naked chest.

Desmond sucked in a harsh breath, feeling his face go flush as realization hit him. He was beginning to wonder what higher power truly hated him enough to get himself stuck in this situation. Even though it was entirely his fault for asking.

Wrenching his eyes away from the expanse that was Alex half-naked, Desmond swiftly turned his head in the direction of the closet door, activating Eagle Vision just long enough to acknowledge the lack of red nearby before he was tripping over himself and Alex, fumbling to shove the door open.

He almost landed hard on his ass as the door gave way, his own legs still entangled with Alex’s before a hand caught is left arm around the wrist, holding him suspended in the air.

Lo and behold, Desmond was given the best angle, halfway on a trip to the grim-covered floor, to watch Alex be flooded by light, upper half still missing the iconic jackets. If Desmond had been coherent enough to string more than two thoughts together, he probably would’ve noted this was the first time he had seen Alex without his hood, too.

And then Alex’s grip released, marking Desmond a puddle on the floor. Not that Desmond really cared, at the moment.

“There could have been Blackwatch soldiers out here, you know.”

The next time Desmond even dared to peak his eyes open from his place on the floor, Alex had returned his jackets to their original place, icy eyes staring down at him with the quirk of an eyebrow and a slight tilt to his lips.

“I know.”

Alex’s lips curved upward further, and to anyone else, the expression would’ve marked as _feral_ , but to Desmond—

Oh, Alex _knew_.


End file.
